So Just Pull The Trigger
by christinameatsix
Summary: Those four words, that was all it took to send everything crashing down. Andy Biersack and Black Veil Brides.
1. Prologue

**-Andy's P.O.V-**

My eyes fluttered open. A mess of black hair infiltrating them both. I got out of bed and groggily wandered to the kitchen, were I was greeted by the worried faces of my band mates. "Are you ok dude" Ashley said. His words came down on me like a tonne of bricks. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened last night. I remembered the anger, the fight and most of all the tears. Her tears, running down the sides of her beautiful face. I couldn't bear to see her cry and it hurt me more knowing that I was the reason she was crying. I gave Ashley a weak smile and walked over to the fridge. I closed it again, the thought of food sickened me. Sitting down wearily on the sofa, I tried not to think about what had happened but I couldn't. I had shattered her heart and all it had taken was a few seconds. It would have hurt her less if I had of just ripped her heart right out and threw it on the floor. The words flew out before I could stop them, and you know what the worst part of it all was? None of those words were true.


	2. You look beautiful

**-3 days before-**

-Katy's P.O.V-

'PUT ME DOWN ANDY!', I screamed as Andy carried me through the house. I heard him chuckle as he said 'No, because if I do you're only going to run away and then the whole thing will be ruined.' 'What thing?' I replied, getting nervous. 'Oh just a little get together, to celebrate how well you've done for graduating.' He smiled.

Finally after another round of kicking and pleading he finally put me down. I walked out into the garden and was greeted by a cheer. A little get together, there had to be at least 70 people here. Wow, a slight understatement. I walked towards all the people as they smiled and clapped. I turned around and saw Andy smirking. How I hated that smirk, but loved it at the same time.

Over the course of the night,I was congratulated on graduating and told more than once how I was 'growing up to be such a beautiful young lady' but numerous old women who I don't know. Making my way through the crowd, I spotted Andy's mom. I ran over to herand hugged her. 'Congrats Katy!' Andy's mom said. 'Thanks,' I replied. 'I didn't think there was going to be so many people here tonight, If I hug anymore people my arms might fall off.' Andy's mom laughed. 'Well you mean so much to him and you've always been there for him, so you deserve it. I would rather have had him asking you a certain little question than throwing this, but the party is amazing.' I looked at her. A certain little question. She either meant one of two things and they both concerned me ending up with Andy and I knew that was never going to happen. 'I'm gonna see how Sarah's doing with the food, I'll talk to you later dear.' I waved as she dissapeared in the crowd. I looked over at Andy. He was talking to my old classmate, Elliot. I couldn't help but imagine Andy asking me to be with him. His face eased into a smile at something Elliot had said. He was so beautiful, inside and out. I just wish he felt the same way, but come on, one of his 12 year old fan girls would have a better chance of ending up with Andy. I sighed and turned away.

Here comes the pathetic, love sick part. Tears stung at my eyes. I loved him, more than anything and anyone. It wasn't just his looks (though they were a plus), it was everything about him. He understands me, he makes me feel comfortable in my own skin. But I can never tell him how I feel. It would fuck everything up and I would rather have him as a friend than not at all. I don't even know if I'm 100% sure about that. Oh shutup Katy, of course you are. God could you be anymore pathetic. The only thing that would make this more pitiful was if there was some sad music playing in the background.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by two strong arms creeping round my waist. I jumped back, ready to go ninja on the strangers ass but was met by Andy's smiling face. Wow, this boy knows how to kill me. 'Where were you?' He said, sounding concerned. 'The hugging got a bit too much, I lost the power to both arms.' I said. Andy laughed and my heart melted a little bit. 'Well come back outside because I miss you.' He turned to walk away but stopped. He stared at me, his piercing blue eyes cutting me to the core and said 'You look beautiful.' Striding out into the garden, he turned and smiled. I followed him whilst replaying his words over and over in my head.


	3. Fierce Whispers

**-Andy's P.O.V-**

I sighed as flicked the tv channels over. Daytime tv is shit. I threw the remote on the other couch and stretched my legs out fully. I found myself thinking about Katy, no surprise there. I can't help but think that they're something more than friendship between us. I saw her face yesterday when I said she looked beautiful, she has to like me? ..NO! What are you talking about Andy? She doesn't like you. Come on, she could get a million other guys, but why doesn't she then? Why is she still single? Questions flew round my head, making my mind go fuzzy. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I got up quickly and answered it. I was greeted by Katy's smiling face.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day watching movies and tv. It was utter bliss being with her. Everything she did was amazing. God, I was so in love. "Can I pick the movie next?" Katy said, crouching by the dvd player. "Yeah sure, as long as it isn't The Notebook, I hate that crap." Just as the movie was about to start, my phone rang. It was Ashley. I answered it. "Hey dude!" Ashley yelled down the phone, almost popping my ear drums. "Hey Ashley." "Whatsup Andy?" he said, in a voice my ears could handle. "Oh nothing really, just watching a couple of movies with Katy." I could almost hear him smirking down the phone. "So, is that all you two will be doing this evening?" "Cut the crap Ashley." I muttered. "Oooooh touchy are we? Well I was gonna suggest that if you two aren't doing anything, you might wanna come out with us tonight?" he said. "What do you have in mind?" I replied. "I think we're going to a club, Jinxx and Sammi wanna celebrate their engagement in style and I was all for it, cause there's gonna be girls there." I smiled, he really needs to find himself a woman. I quickly asked Katy if she would like to go and she said yes. I told Ashley we would meet him at Jinxx's house at 7. Hanging up the phone, I sat down beside Katy. I glanced at the tv. "Mean Girls, really?" "Shutup, Regina George is a bitch I love to hate." I laughed at her comment and continued watching the movie.<p>

I looked at my watch. 6.30PM. "Come on Katy, if we want to make it to Jinxx's house for seven, we're gonna have to leave now." I yelled up the stairs. "Just a second" She yelled back. She said that 20 minutes ago. I plopped myself down on the sofa and started to pick off a scab on my hand. "Ok, I'm ready." I turned around. My jaw hit the floor. She looked really fucking hot. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a black dress that cut off at the middle of her thighs. She saw me staring and said "You think I look horrible, don't you?" "NO" I flung my arms up in protest. "I think you look amazing." She smiled and said "Should we go?"

I followed her out to the car and being the gentleman I am, I opened her door for her. The drive over consisted of us singing along to Motley Crue and me checking out her legs whie she wasn't looking. Finally we arrived at Jinxx's house. We walked in and all the guy's eyes diverted to Katy. Of course, Ashley was the first to speak. "Daaaaamnn girl, look at you." She blushed whilst Ashley continued to check her out. "Quit it Ash." I whispered fiercly. "Sorry, sorry! I know she's your lady, I'll back off." There are times when I want to punch Ash in the balls. Now would be one of those times. Luckily Katy didn't hear, she was in deep conversation with Sammi. Katy was gushing over Sammi's engagement ring. I just wished one day I could put a ring like that on her finger but I knew that was never going to happen. Get real Andy.

Jake offered me a vodka shot and I snatched it out of his hand. I needed to forget about my feelings for Katy, for at least one night. I needed to start feeling what it was like to not have the burden of unrequited love, I needed to start feeling like me again. I downed the shot in one. "Ok, so is everyone ready to go?" CC yelled over the noise of the people. "HELL YEAH!" Ashley screamed. Everyone laughed. CC continued, "I'll take that as a yes then, alright everybody, pile into whatever car isn't full." I glanced over at Katy who was getting into a car with Sammi. She waved me over, to get int the same car as her but I shook my head. I climbed into Jake's car. I looked back and Katy, she looked sort of hurt and confused. Whatever, I've been hurt and confused for the past 10 years. It won't kill her. I took a deep breath and put my head against the window, the cold glass on my forehead soothed me. Tonight was certainly going to be a long night.


	4. Love At War

-Andy's P.O.V-

The club was heaving with people. We had only been here for 10 minutes and I had managed to lose everyone in the crowd. I walked over to the bar, I needed a drink to clear my head. The girl who served me was all boobs. Typical slut. She's probably about as lose as saloon doors. I ordered a vodka shot and downed it in one. "Whoah big boy, you wanna go easy." The barmaid said. I ignored the flirty tone in her voice and ordered another drink.

Half an hour, and half a dozen drinks later. I was in full party mode. I'd asked the slutty barmaid to dance with me. "You know, you could be the oneeeeeeeeee" she slurred. "Whyyyyy dont we take it back to my placeeeeee?" I was about to answer when something caught my eye. It was Katy and she was dancing, quite provactively with a tall guy. Jealousy boiled in me. I pushed the barmaid away from me and stormed over to where Katy was. "WHEEREEE YOU GOING BABY?" The barmaid shouted but I didn't stop walking. "Katy." I said but she barely looked up. I shouted louder. "What Andy, what do you want?" she snapped. I was shocked into silence that she could be so rude to me. She glared at me. "Can I talk to you?" I said. "Fine."

I followed her outside. The cold air hitting my face. The only people outside the club were the bouncers and a group of girls who were pleading with the bouncer to let them in, even thought they looked about 13. One of them winked at me as we walked past, another whispered "He's so hot." Katy shot them a look of disgust and they all shut up immediately. What was up with her tonight? "What do you think you're doing Katy?" I said, trying to keep calm. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about that guy who was being more than friendly." I snapped. "So what!" she yelled. "You don't even know him Katy, he could be a rapist for god's sake and you're not exactly pushing him away!" She blinked a few times before replying. "So you're saying that I deserve to be raped because of how I'm acting? Oh and from what I saw, you weren't exactly PG with that fucking barmaid." Her eyes filled up with tears. Shit. "NO! I didn't say you deserved to get raped! Why are you being like this with me? What did I do?" I said. She looked up at the sky but said nothing. The sky was filled with stars, it reminded me of when we lay out in her garden all those years ago, that was when I realised I was in love with her. I sighed. "Was it because I got into a different car? I wasn't trying to be rude, I'm sorry." She looked at me, tears running down her face and said "You don't know anything do you? I was about to speak but she had turned and was walking away. Leaving me confused, heartbroken and alone. 


	5. Tears, screams and marriage proposals

**-Katy's P.O.V-**

I watched as the bathroom mirror started to steam up. My mind completely blank. Everything was wrong. I sighed and turned off the shower. My mind immediately went back to Andy. I had thought about him all night, to the point where I was almost sick. His face flashed across my mind again. It broke my heart to see him look at me like that. But I guess it's not the first time my heart's been broken because of him. I opened my wardrobe and threw on the first clothes I saw. I needed to think, I needed some air. Leaving the house, I locked the door. I didn't have any makeup on. What was the point? There was no one I was looking to impress. I decided to take the long way through the park. I looked over at the play area, watching the kids run happily about. Wow Katy, you look like a fucking pedophile.

I took the path up to the forest. I liked it up here, it was peaceful, quiet. The kind of tranquility I needed. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps. I thought nothing of it, plenty of people come to this park. It was probably just a person running or walking their dog. I continued on with my walk, but the footsteps got closer. My breath caught in my throat. I stopped, so did the footsteps. I turned around but nothing was there. My heart raced. Someone was following me. Thoughts buzzed through my brain, I was going to get kidnapped or raped. The footsteps started again and I could have sworn I heard a man breathing. I started to run, as fast as I could. My feet pounded on the path, flying sticks and stones in every direction as I ran. Thankfully, I could see the light from beyond the trees ahead of me. I raced out into the open and breathed a sigh of relief. I twirled around fast to see if anyone was there. Nothing. No one. I was going crazy. I sat down on the grass, trying to get my breath back. I'm just paranoid after the thing with Andy. I probably gave the person a fright, they were probably just out walking. "Maybe I should go back and apologize." I thought out loud. I looked back at the trees. Maybe that's not such a good idea. ..

* * *

><p><strong>-Andy's P.O.V-<strong>

"THANK YOU!" I screamed, running off the stage. Another great show. Jinxx handed me a bottle of water and I began to chug it down. "Ready to go meet the fans?" CC said. "Yeah" I replied, half heartedly. Meeting fans was the last thing on my mind. I had thought about Katy all day. I had tried to push her to the back of my mind but it had only worked for a minute. Every brown haired girl brought Katy's smiling face back to me. Ugh. I sound like a hormonal teenage girl. I need to focus on sorting out what she ment when she had said. "You don't know anything do you?" Her words flew round my head. What was she talking about? It was going to kill me if I didn't find out but it didn't look like she was in the mood to tell me. Damn women, they always want you to know about how they feel but when they tell you, it's like unravelling a fucking riddle.

I showed my pass to the security guard and he showed me to the back entrance. I sighed, grabbed my sharpie and my cigarrettes and went outside with the rest of the guys. I opened the door and screams filled the air. I covered my ears and laughed. Wow, there was alot of people here... alot of underage people. I walked up to the first fan. She was really attractive and she had an over 18 wrist band on her arm. Score. Not going to jail today. "Hey there" I said, giving her my best smile, not enough to give her a heart attack but just enough to make her swoon. "Hi." she smiled back. She gave me her stuff to sign with shakey hands. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>2 hours and 200 screaming fans later, I finally got to sit down. "Get anything crazy?" the security guard asked. "Not really, just the norm. Tears, screams and marriage proposals." I said. The security guard let out a hearty laugh. I lay back in the chair and closed my eyes. I really need to sort things out with Katy. Ignoring it wasn't going to help and as cheesy as it sounds, I don't think I can survive muh longer without her. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. Scrolling through my contacts, I got to Katy's number and rang it. No answer. I let out a loud sigh and Jake looked up. "What's wrong dude?" he asked, sounding worried. "What isn't wrong?" I said dramatically and sunk even lower into the chair. Jake laughed and got up and sat beside me. "C'mon, spill." I looked up at him. "Jake, we sound like two characters from Mean Girls and if this is gonna end up in a makeout session, I'm telling you now, I'm done." Jake smiled and patted my head. "Don't worry Andy... you're not my type." he got up and walked away. I started to chuckle. My mood had lifted and I didn't feel so hopeless. I starred at my phone, willing for a text to come through from Katy, but of course it didn't. Where are magic powers when you fucking need them?<p>

I took out another cigarretee and lit it up, only to be given a death glare by one of the security guards. I rolled my eyes and walked outside. "It's fucking cold and I'm a rockstar but yet I still have to smoke my cigarrette outside? Damn law." I muttered to myself. "Someone's got a big ego." a voice said and I spun around to see who it was. I was greeted by the smiling face of a girl. She looked familar. Oh, it was the girl from earlier, who I met outside. "Are you stalking me?" I joked. "Haha no, I left my bag here." she said. I looked down on the floor to see her bag. "Oh, you're lucky someone didn't steal it." I said. "Yeah, really lucky, seeing as it has a camera, an ipod and a phone in it." She laughed. "You seem so calm, how come you're not freaking out?" I asked. "If only you had seen me on the way over to get it, I was almost in tears." she smiled. "Well, I better be going now. Um.. bye." she turned to walk away. "WAIT!" I yelled after her. "What's your name?" She looked confused. "Madeleine" she answered. "Um, well I was wondering Madeleine if you wanted to hang out for a while?" She looked shocked. "Me, hang out with you?" "Yeah." I replied. She looked down at her feet awkwardly. "Ok." she replied shyly.

For the next hour we talked and smoked cigarrettes. She was a really fun girl. She was a little quirky too. Every so often she would bite her lip and push her hair behind her ear, but hey! I like quirky. Plus she helped me forget about Katy for a little while. Not that I was using Madeleine as a rebound. Jinxx walked out and when he saw me and Madeleine, he winked. Madeleine blushed and I smiled akwardly. I definetely wasn't using her as a rebound... was I?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Author's note.-<strong>_

SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

_I was having terrible writers' block and everytime I sat down to write this I couldn't think of anything, that's why this chapter is sorta crappy but I promise things will get better in the next chapter. This story is going to be quite short and I might only write 2 or 3 more chapters, but we'll see how it goes._

_REVIEW PLEASE.  
>Be honest, brutally honest if you must. I don't really mind.<em>

_Thank you to all the lovely reviews I have gotten so far and thank you to all the people who have read up to now._  
><em>New chapter coming soon.<em>


End file.
